fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Peter Pan and Wendy version)
Wendy Darling began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Dimitri "You can't ground me, Father! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home with her brothers Skippy and Piglet following her. Belle tried to stop Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Belle broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Dimitri felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Darling castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Dimitri cried as the guards ran off to find Dimitri and Belle's missing children. After Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet ran away from home, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore found the children, crying in the cave. Peter went over to Wendy and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Peter: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Peter hugged Wendy, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Wendy stopped crying and Skippy, Piglet, and the toys watched Wendy and Peter, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Wendy felt better when Peter made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're going to get married." Piglet said. Skippy, Tinker Bell, and the Hundred Acre Wood Toys liked the idea of Wendy marrying Peter as they smiled. Wendy: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Wendy and Peter thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Skippy was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Piglet was the ring bearer. Captain Pete was the priest and he announced Peter and Wendy husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Wendy and Peter enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Mexico. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Wendy gave birth to a baby girl. Peter was so happy that the new baby had the same hair, eyes, and face as her mother. Peter and Wendy named her, Leila and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Peter, Wendy, and Leila became a happy family. Peter and Wendy: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Peter and Wendy kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Skippy asked. "Yes, Skippy." Wendy answered. "We're good now." Peter added. "Uh, guys?" Piglet asked, getting concerned. "What?" Wendy, Skippy, and Peter asked in unison. "I think Father's coming!" Piglet pointed that Dimitri and the guards are coming to bring Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet back home, so Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction